


making out with the enemy

by zella314



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zella314/pseuds/zella314
Summary: “Yeah, so, does making out with the enemy count as ‘fraternising’ or…”
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Kudos: 31





	making out with the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> my second part of seven days till christmas at Hogwarts :)

Prem slowly raised his hand next to his friends.

“Yes, Prem?” One smiled as he answered.

“You don’t always have to raise your hand when you want to say anything, Prem”, the other rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, so, does making out with the enemy count as ‘fraternizing’ or…” Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong looked to his hands as his friends before he started coughing. He hadn’t noticed that his small friend, Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, had refilled his cup with tea and had just taken a sip as Prem spoke. And he definitely hadn’t noticed that his tall friend, Kao Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun, was eating crunchy biscuits and had a mouthful as Prem dropped quite a statement.

“What did you say?” Fluke was seemingly forcing a smile as he wiped his red and yellow tie. Prem’s stomach ached from seeing his friends in distress but only spoke softly, “I-I’m not saying I did it! I’m just asking.”

Kao turned his way after wiping the crusts onto the floor for the house elves to clean up. They were sitting in the Great Hall studying again. Fluke claimed that they had to prepare for their O.W.L’s in time for the holidays even though the exams wouldn’t be until late spring. He had dragged Prem and Kao straight from Quidditch practice and Prem could still smell Kao’s stinky armpits. Prem of course always kept an emergency soap nearby and quickly soaped his most important parts before heading to the Great Hall.

Christmas was coming up and the Great Hall was brightly decorated with every Christmas decoration Prem could think of. There were Yule stockings around the fireplace, three meters tall Christmas trees decorated with lights along with red and gold baubles. There was magical snow decorating the Great Hall ceiling, falling slowly down but never reaching the floor. But what Prem loved most of all, was the scent of gingerbread and fudge which filled the air at all times.

Kao spoke in a serious tone, “Prem. Did you or did you not make out with the _enemy_?” Prem clearly heard the tone Kao used, which indicated who were the ‘enemy’. Kao, along with Fluke, was clearly thinking about _The Slytherins._ Fluke and Kao gave him meaning looks, but Prem couldn’t dare tell them what happened. Yes, he was the one who brought it up, but with Fluke’s narrowed eyes and Kao’s knitted eyebrows, all Prem could do was bite his bottom lip and stare down into his cup of chai tea.

At that moment the Slytherin table roared across the room. _The enemies._ Prem thanked whoever God that made him not face his friends as they all turned to the entrance. Four people walked inside. In the lead was Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert, Slytherin keeper and known douche bag to anyone who crossed his path. Rumors had it, that in year 3, he made the new Potions professor cry which made her resign from the job. The job had been cursed ever since the Second Wizarding War; not one professor stayed longer than a year. It was various reasons each year, but that time it had been Ohm. Or so the rumors said.

Behind him, a short but fierce-looking boy walked. Everyone bowed before him with his intense eyes and snappy attitude; Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote. Prem used to think he was cute, in year 1, but after he started hanging out with the Quidditch gang, the boy which he enjoyed teasing in the corridor back then, one day spat back with various curses. Prem hadn’t dared to look his way ever since.

Linking arms with Earth was a girl; Sammy Melanie Coates. Many people liked to believe she and Earth were dating, but she had made it very clear they weren’t when she kissed Pineare Pannin from Ravenclaw outside the Great Hall two semesters ago. People used to tease her because she was chubby, except that she wasn’t. Yes, her cheeks may have been, but Prem had to admit that she was cute that way. Then again, he had thought Earth was cute too and now the two of them ruled the Slytherin common room whether it was intentional or not. Prem, to say the least, had a type.

Sammy and Earth’s gaze traveled across the room as Ohm fist-bumped Yacht Surat, Slytherin chaser. Prem met Sammy’s eyes and even from the distance, Prem could tell she was smirking. Earth, however, seemed to be looking at something behind him before quickly looking away. Or _someone_.

Prem finally acknowledged the last person which had entered the room. He was tall, handsome and had bleached hair to the roots. He claimed to be Metamorphmagus, which meant he would be able to change his appearance at will; including his hair. But it was only a rumor as no one had ever claimed to have seen it. Prem felt his tummy tickle at the sight of the boy. In truth, he hadn’t thought of him much outside of their Quidditch matches. They were both seekers for their respective teams and whenever Gryffindor met Slytherin, they were always on each other’s backs. And both _hated_ it. Poor Professor Hooch had to listen to the complaints from both parties for _years_ that they wanted to change positions to which Professor Hooch always declined in the same tired way.

But now, Prem couldn’t tear his eyes off him.

The boy with the bleached hair was of course Boun Noppanut Guntachai.

They locked eyes for a brief moment and Prem almost cursed when he felt his cheeks heat. Boun only smirked over the room as he bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows in a quick movement before sitting down next to Yacht.

“Ugh”, Fluke said in front of Prem and glared over to the Slytherin table, “I have never been less eager to see the Slytherins. I’m going back to dorm.” Before Prem nor Kao could object, Fluke got up and left.

“They’re preparing for the match tomorrow”, Kao said, “Getting in the mood. I heard a lot of people have been betting on them.”

Prem snorted, “That’s too bad because we are winning that match. Easy game.”

Kao smiled as he got up, “If we do, you have to introduce us to your boyfriend.” He winked before heading out the Great Hall, leaving a puzzled Prem behind. It took him a moment before understanding what Kao had said.

“Ai Kao? What do you mean boyfriend?” Prem yelled after Kao who was already halfway across the room, “KAO! Answer me! I don’t have a boyfriend, what are you talking about?”

The next day Prem was first up in their dormitory. On the day of a game, he always got up hours before it started. He usually made himself tea or made his team breakfast (which was surprisingly very often). Today he decided to take a lap or two around the Quidditch pitch to get some fresh winter air before the game. He had realized how refreshed he would be and how much more focused he would be as he played. He was the seeker after all which meant he would have to be alert on the lookout for the golden snitch.

Prem got dressed in his practice outfit which he hid under his Hogwarts robe and Gryffindor scarf and snuck out through the portrait of the Fat Lady, who swore not to say anything if they won the game, and then headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

The pitch was covered in white frost which glistened in the morning sun. The air was cold as Prem breathed it slow breaths as he tied his shoes. There was something so therapeutic about doing ordinary muggle stuff. He was a muggle-born but spending the past five years at a wizarding school made one forget sometimes that there was a different world beyond these woods where everyone tied their shoes themselves and didn’t have a magic stick to help you.

Prem stretched as he looked around the arena. The stalls for each house rose high above the ground and were also neatly decorated with thin layers of snow. In only a few hours he would be swooping down on his broomstick beside the towers, looking for the golden snitch.

Alongside the Slytherin seeker of course.

“Enjoying the view?” A voice suddenly spoke behind Prem. He was startled and fell to the ground, effective immediately, clutching his heart. Prem looked up and saw a familiar figure before him. A _too_ familiar figure. The figure standing over him was tall and wore a sad-looking white t-shirt which no wizard would approve. Especially not in the winter. He, for some stupid reason Prem didn’t waste energy on questioning, was wearing grey sweatpants with brown boots. And his most noticeable feature was his li- his bleached hair to the roots!

“Oh”, Prem said as he stood up, “It’s you, Boun.”

Boun chuckled, “What do you mean ‘Oh, it’s you?’ Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Prem sat down next to his robe and scarf, “Happy to see you my ass.” Boun smirked as he sat down next to him, “Well, I for one have missed you.” Prem didn’t know what to say. He could only stare at him but didn’t dare say anything. Boun only kept smirking until Prem had to look away in embarrassment. He couldn’t help but remember a few days ago after Quidditch practice.

It was getting late and their captain, Mike Chinnarat Siriphongchawalit from year 3 (no one really knew how Mike, a half-blood from the countryside, had been able to work himself up to be a Quidditch captain in only a year. Then again, Mek Jirakit Thawornwong had himself declare Mike as the leader once he had graduated. No one objected either), had kept them practicing later than usual.

“This is the final match before the holidays”, he had said in the locker rooms as everyone groaned and complained and reeked of sweat, “On Monday most of us go back home. We can’t leave with such a disappointing note. We will win this!” The team let out a half-assed cheer and soon left the pitch, exhausted from the practice.

Prem and Kao finally pulled themselves up the road towards the castle with a lot of complaints from their teammates. Mike was looking apologetically at them, but his boyfriend, Toptap Jirakit Kuariyakul, comforted him as they walked. Prem felt himself clutch his stomach as they headed towards the moving staircases. He hadn’t eaten since lunchtime around noon and Prem decided that his stomach hurt just because of that.

“Ai Kao”, he spoke weakly, “Imma head to the kitchen real quick. If I’m not in bed within forty min, come and collect my deceased body.” By the look on Kao’s face, Prem didn’t dare to stay another moment and bolted towards the kitchen.

“Nong Perth!” Prem said as soon as he stumbled into the corridor leading to the kitchen, “Get me nong Perth!” Perth Tanapon Sukhumpantanasan was the only person Prem knew in Hufflepuff. He too was a muggle-born and had grown up on the same street as Prem. They had never truly known each other as Prem was four years older, but their families were friends and Prem had a duty to take care of Perth during their time at Hogwarts.

Someone spoke next to him, “Watch where you’re going.” Prem hoped it was Perth or at the least a painting looking down on him as he stumbled around. He turned, squinting through the dark, only to see an all too recognizable haircut of bleach blonde hair. If it would’ve been only darkness in the corridor, Prem would’ve never been able to work out who it was, but the person before him held up his wand where a blinding light sat.

“I can’t deal with you right now, Boun”, Prem snapped, “I’m going to pass out if I can’t find me some food. I was going to get my nong but-“ Prem stumbled backward and pressed his forehead with a headache growing under his palm. But Boun was quick and caught Prem before there were any casualties.

“I’m fine”, Prem managed but Boun only moved him slowly to the ground. The next moment a freshly baked piece of bread was pressed up against his face. Prem didn’t care how it had gotten there so quick and only grabbed it quickly as his stomach ached even more. Boun held up a basket full and Prem only reached for more.

“It’s white bread”, Boun said, sitting next to Prem, “You’re gonna fart so badly after this.”

“You’re a fart”, Prem only said between his bites.

Once Prem finished, he felt much better. He could see properly, and his stomach didn’t ache. But he was still exhausted. Prem leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, clearly forgetting he wasn’t alone as in the next moment he jumped at a voice.

“Late practice?” Boun spoke as Prem clutched his heart from fear. He nodded, not thrilled to be making conversation with Slytherin seeker Boun Noppanut.

“I keep telling you, Mike is too hard. You won’t win anyways”, Boun spoke nonchalantly. Prem shot his eyes wide open and turned his way. Boun was usually really hard not to be wanting to hit, but today he seemed to be testing Prem’s limits.

“Of course we will!” Prem shot back, “We’ve been practicing all year for this! There is no way we can lose.”

“Is that why you lost the last game against Ravenclaw?”

“I _let_ Ciize Apichaya take the golden snitch. I’m not going around being mean to girls if that’s what you’re implying.”

“How about that game with Hufflepuff? I don’t suppose you _let_ Fiat Pattadon take the golden snitch as well?”

“That’s different. Fiat is just in third year. I couldn’t let him lose. I would feel awful.”

“Did you feel awful when I took the snitch in the last game last year?”

“I get your point.” Prem sighed. They _had_ been practicing a lot this year, but he listened well to Boun and saw his points. Maybe they didn’t have such a big chance of winning after all.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Prem asked, “Wandering around in the dark corridors on your way to Hufflepuff.” Prem gasped, “Are you seeing anyone? Merlin’s beard! You are, aren’t you?”

Boun shook his head but chuckled, “I’m not. But there may be someone I like who was nearby.”

Prem smacked his lips, “Lemme guess... is it Love Pattaranite? No, that can’t be it. She’s just in year three. Is it Aye Sarunchana? Oh, I bet it’s Aye. She’s really pretty you know.”

“It’s not”, Boun spoke, cutting Prem midsentence. Normally he would be pissed off, but Prem was too curious to care, “Then, who is it?”

“It’s a boy.”

“Off Jumpol?”

“No, he has a boyfriend.”

“He does?”

“It’s not him.

“Then… Win Metawin?”

“Cute, but no.”

“PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn?”

“No.”

“Tay Tawan?”

“No.”

“Who doesn’t have a crush on Tay Tawan?”

“It’s not someone in Hufflepuff. And don’t guess more. We’ll be here all night.”

“You’re such a Slytherin”, Prem pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No wonder the sorting hat sorted me into Slytherin then.” In the light from the wand which sat between them and the rising moon from the outside, Boun almost looked ethereal, Prem dared to notice. He had quite a wide mouth and a long nose bridge, but Prem liked that. _Wait, did I just… no. I didn’t just call Boun Nappanut_ pretty. _There’s no way._

“What are you staring at?” Boun questioned and Prem quickly looked away.

“Nothing!” He spoke too quickly, “I’m just trying to figure out who you like. I didn’t think Slytherins were capable of loving someone.”

Boun snorted, “You should see my friends when they talk about your friends.”

Prem almost laughed, “They what now? Which friends? What do you mean?” Boun only smiled, “Do you really want to know so badly who I like?”

Boun had ignored Prem’s previous statement but he didn’t care as he practically yelled, “Yes!”

Boun’s eyes shifted from confidence to something which Prem hadn’t seen in any Slytherin ever. And it was fear. Prem recognized it well as it was the look on his face every time before a potion’s exam. Boun only spoke, “I’ll show you.”

Prem’s eyes lit up along with something funny in his stomach, “Oh? You mean you’ll take me to them?”

Boun’s smile was the last thing Prem saw before they were kissing. Snogging. _Making out with the enemy_.

“Okay people. Listen up”, Mike Chinnarat spoke in the team circle, “It is our final game before the holidays. If we don’t win this, then we’re out, okay? No more Quidditch this season.”

“Maybe that’s because there is no more school this semester after this”, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee, a second-year, spoke. Mike looked as though he wanted to hit him but remained calm.

“We will start the game with a Ravenclaw and as soon as we get the upper hand, we’ll do a Hufflepuff, understood?” Mike spoke, clearly indicating that the entire team knew what the different house tactics stood for. Prem knew that they had learned the hard way that using their own tactic wasn’t always the best. Especially against Slytherin.

They heard Madam Hooch blow her signal and Prem grabbed his broom. Being a muggle-born, he didn’t always have access to the best wizarding stuff, but Kao and Fluke, two proud half-bloods, had helped him with the broom picking. It may not be the fastest one in the team and definitely not at the school, but it was steady and could take a lot of hits with no damage.

The team walked towards the entrance, with Prem and Mike in the lead. Tradition told them to keep the seeker and the captain in the lead for good luck. Prem, however, wasn’t so sure it had ever helped them.

Prem listened for the music and the team hoped onto their broomsticks and flew out over the arena. It was yet another cold day and Prem immediately felt his cheeks burn from the cold. The people in the stands were doing all right because of their warm coats and knitted hats, but the two Quidditch teams wore nothing but thin red or green fabric.

Prem immediately flew above the rest of the teammates and watched down over them. The Gryffindor beaters, Mike and Toptap, took a couple of laps around a Gryffindor tower as the Slytherin beaters, Ohm Thitiwat and Pavel Phoom, took a few around a Slytherin one. The chasers in each team already chased each other and the keepers seemed to be having a staring contest across the pitch. Prem adjusted his leader gloves as he made figures with his warm breath against the cold air. A little trick he had learned last winter.

“Hello and welcome to Hogwarts’ final Quidditch game of the season!” First Kanaphan Puitrakul, a second-year from Gryffindor, spoke into the speakers which even Prem could hear, “Today’s game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And I will, as always, try and not be biased but we all know Gryffindor will win.” A crowd of Gryffindors cheers surged through the air countered by the boos from Slytherin. Prem chuckled.

“I swear to Merlin if you get scared by-“ a voice suddenly spoke next to Prem. Prem, who had been quietly adjusting his gloves and made sure his knuckles didn’t fall off, wasn’t holding his broomstick and of course, jumped at the sudden sound. Prem yelped as he felt himself reaching into the air as he almost fell off the broomstick. But he was quickly grabbed by two strong arms which brought him back onto the broomstick. Prem could only faintly make out bleach blonde hair reflecting the snowy skies.

“I’m starting to think I shouldn’t greet you anymore”, Boun said next to Prem who kept one hand clutching his heart and the other holding firmly to his broom. Boun smirked, “You always almost get hurt. It would be so tragic if the Gryffindor seeker would be hospitalized. Or even worse, graveyardised.”

“Shut up, Boun”, Prem spat, “The games about to start. Don’t you have anything better to do? And besides, graveyardised isn’t a word.” Boun didn’t say anything but his look clearly meant ‘ _it should be_ ’.

Prem kept on listening to First who was rambling up the rules which everyone knew like the back of their hands. But Prem didn’t complain. He still needed time to get his temperature up. He really was cold.

As First finished, Madam Hooch stepped onto the field and stared up at the teams in their circle formation, with Prem and Boun only a few meters above them, and spoke, “I say this every time, but I’ve come to realize how pointless it has become. This game better be nice and clean.” She walked over to the brown chest in the middle of the formation just as Boun flew closer to Prem.

“What are you doing?” Prem whispered but doubted even Boun would hear it from the intense cheering.

Boun only smirked as he pulled off his green and silver scarf which had hung around his neck, “For good luck.” Madam Hooch kicked the brown chest which opened in a movement. The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch shot through the air. Boun only spoke quietly before quickly returning to his spot, “And you looked cold.” Prem didn’t know what to do and only sat as though petrified on his broomstick.

“The Quaffle has been released and the game begins!” First Kanaphan spoke as both teams clashed into the middle to start the game. Prem’s heart was beating mercilessly in his chest as he fidgeted his fingers around the loose ends of the scarf. _Why is my heart beating so fast…?_ Prem couldn’t help but think. Despite the stinging cold, his cheeks burned. Prem clutched his heart, but not from fear. He really felt weird from what Boun had done to him. And now the boy in question was nowhere to be spotted.

_Focus Prem, focus._

Prem looked down to where the game was playing out. Kao had caught the Quaffle and was bolting towards the Slytherin side of the pitch with two Slytherin chasers, Film Rachanun and Drake Sattabut, flying after him. The Gryffindor stands cheered as the Quaffle was shot through one of the hoops on the Slytherin side. Prem cheered along with his team as the Slytherins cursed.

First yelled out the speakers, “Gryffindor score with ten points! As they should, as they should!” Prem smirked as he adjusted his gloves. He caught himself in the act as he remembered he had already done so. Kao flew to his height, wearing a smirk after the first goal, “Prem, aren’t you catching the snitch? Boun is already looking for it.”

Prem felt flustered, “We’re doing Ravenclaw, are we not? Ciize always waits until the other seeker has found the snitch, is that not it?” Kao nodded, but didn’t look convinced, “Why did you talk with Boun before?”

“You saw that?” Prem blushed, hoping Kao wouldn’t see through the fog. Kao only smirked, “You’re wearing his scarf. And besides, I see everything.” At that moment a Bludger shot their way but Kao only whipped his broomstick around and shot the Bludger in a different direction. Kao only winked and flew away, leaving Prem blushing on his broom. He had never felt this unfocused in a match before. He kept on thinking about a few days ago outside the kitchen, he kept thinking about this morning before his run he kept thinking about the warmly scenting scarf around his neck.

“Slytherin scores another ten points!” First spoke through the speakers and Prem realized Slytherin had already scored two times. _Focus Prem… you’re the Gryffindor seeker. The house’s pride._

As the game went on, Prem soon realized that the Ravenclaw tactic wasn’t working. Slytherin was leading with seventy points over Gryffindor’s twenty. Prem was still sitting high above the game, dodging Bludgers every now and then, and watched as his own team was losing. Prem looked towards Mike who hit a Bludger towards Slytherin keeper Krist Perawat. Prem didn’t see whether it hit or not, but Mike nodded from the distance. It was the signal for the Hufflepuff tactic. The thing about Fiat Pattadon; he went straight on immediately. He was always polite and friendly in the corridors, but when it came to playing Quidditch he was a beast. Prem looked around but didn’t spot the golden snitch nor Boun. He frowned and shot towards the ground, dodging Bludgers which Slytherin Pavel Phoom shot his way.

“It seems as though Prem Warut has finally moved from his spot”, First sounded surprised as he spoke through the speakers, “And he’s going straight for the ground.” The air was shouting next to Prem’s ears as he came closer to the ground but stopped the moment before he hit. Fiat always used the technique to see everything from the ground and Prem had to admit it was working. Prem could see the entire game much better from the ground and finally spotted Boun. And the golden snitch. Yes, the golden snitch was more important. Yet Prem’s stomach made a turn at the sight of the Slytherin boy.

Prem pushed himself off the ground and sped through the air. As Boun spotted him, the golden snitch made a queue and shot up to the clouds. Though they were far apart, Prem could still hear Boun, “You son of a bi- Prem I almost caught it.”

Prem shot past him and reached out his hand for the snitch though it was still far away. Soon Boun was next to him again and they flew side by side up through the clouds, the cheering of the crowds left behind. Prem pushed Boun’s side, but not too hard to make him fall. Boun stared at him but Prem could hint a smirk. And whenever Boun smirked…

Boun suddenly stopped and Prem had no choice but to stop as well. They were above clouds where they weren’t visible to the crowd and the crowd wasn’t visible to them. Prem looked at him, a confused look growing on his face and a sick feeling filling his stomach. Prem then noticed why Boun had been smirking and his heart dropped back to the ground.

Boun held up a golden ball whose transparent wings twitched between his fingers. _The Golden Snitch._

“You caught it”, Prem would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. Boun had been right. They didn’t have a chance to win this. Boun would always be better than Prem, and Slytherin better than Gryffindor. It was in the legacies and it was the reality. Boun had been smirking but his face dropped when Prem looked to his gloves. He started fidgeting with them again.

Boun flew forward and sat right by Prem, his face next to his, “You can have it.”

Prem shot his head around, almost hitting Boun’s cheek, “What? What did you say?”

“You can have it! I know how much this means to you.”

“It means a lot to you too!”

“Nah. We always win anyway.”

“Arrogant much…”

“I’m serious. Take it.” Boun reached for Prem’s hand, but instead of giving him the Golden Snitch, he moved it to his lips and planted a small kiss before speaking, “But you’ll have to give me something in return.”

Prem stuttered, “What...?”

“Let me and my friends join your friend group.” Boun smiled.

Prem jerked his hand back, “What?!”

“Then I’ll just take this to the ground. And let me have my scarf back.”

“NO! I mean… I’m still cold.”

“So…?”

“Fine. You can join us. IF you do not tell anyone about what happened a few days ago.”

Boun snorted and reached for Prem’s hand again, this time giving him the Golden Snitch, “Deal.”

Prem felt the Golden Snitch beneath his fingertips. They looked at each other, fingers still touching. Prem’s fingers were cold, even with the gloves, but Boun’s fingers were warm and Prem’s fingers tingled at the touch.

“You’re kinda cute”, Boun said before leaving the spot. Prem couldn’t say anything else, but shot back to the ground, keeping the Golden Snitch visible for everyone to see.


End file.
